64,000 veterans are released annually from jails and prisons. These Veterans have a weekly unemployment rate of up to 40-55%. However, many are unable to access traditional vocational rehabilitation, not to mention specialized vocational rehabilitation for those with felony histories. Distance learning may be effective in improving access to rehabilitation as well as improving employment outcomes. The Compass system was developed to incorporate both synchronous and asynchronous distance learning to provide effective services. This study will evaluate 150 Veterans with histories of legal convictions and mental illness and/or a substance use disorder. Veterans will be randomly assigned to either a basic vocational resources condition or the Compass condition. In the basic condition, Veterans will be provided with basic information about where they can access vocational services and a paper version of a vocational reintegration manual, specifically the About Face Vocational Manual. Veterans assigned to the Compass condition will be given access to the online instruction through Videos, live chat features, and tele-health practice interviews with feedback. Veterans will be followed for 6 months. The primary outcomes are employment and interview skills.